Curse of Kin
by ceres19
Summary: The cursed Child of Naraku expresses a forbidden passion that she can no longer control. R&R!
1. I am who I am

My father told me since the day I was born that I was no ordinary demon. That I was created from his own flesh and bone, created with a poison that no other could handle. When the time came to rule, that I will be the most powerful being ever to come into time.

I should assume that you know who my father is, he is the demon Naraku. Born from pure hatred and evil. But I think the crueler part of the joke is that my mother is the priestess Kikyo. The dead wench that haunts the world today. But is there a bone of pity for her? No, not for the one who tried to kill me before I could even take sweet air into my lungs. I wish only that I could have killed her myself, but I guess she is already dead.

And as for me? Heh, I have precious little myself. My sire is dead, and that leaves me to take up his legacy. Not much to work with, just Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku by my side. The rest fell in battle with him. Shame that not much love is left for the one who rose me. But the ones who defeated him still seem to walk free. I guess I should take care of that at one point. But I can't help but admit my sole weakness:

I am in love with the half breed that slew Father.

This, half demon…

This, Inu-Yasha…

But lets take a step back, I haven't even mentioned my own name:

Emi, the irony of my name. It means "blessed beauty."

I am far from Blessed.

But then again, when I do fulfill my destiny, the world is going to hell. That'll be a good laugh, for all demons. The only way for this to fail is if the one I so desire intervenes with my plans. If only I could woo him away again from the humans for a single night, to show him what I could provide. What a demon such as I could give. A night he will never forget, I never did.

I laugh at the times thinking of what my father would say if he knew the affection I have for him. How that I had met him one night and he had stole my heart from that moment since…how weak he made me…

It was late one night, and I had wandered too far from the castle's aura. I rarely left the palace alone, so I was scared. In human eyes, I am considered quite beautiful: long blonde hair in a braid down my back, sharp blue eyes and an enchanting smile with cherry lips. I took pride in my appearance, wearing fine robes and my nails painted black in their venom. But I was scared, what would happen to me here?

A branch snapped behind me, my head spun in the direction for which it came. "Show yourself!" I demanded in a harsh tone, and there he stood.

His hair flashed in the sweet moonlight. Silver and sharp as it cascaded down his back. His eyes brighter than the sun its self. And he held out his "fang" in defense in order to challenge.

I couldn't stop staring at him, he seemed to alien to me. All my life I had been surrounded by finer things, but he was wild and untamed. His entire scent seemed bitter-sweet to my pallet. I liked this change, I liked it a lot. But I had to be careful as well. I took a fighting stance as he did and demanded his name. When he replied Inu-Yasha I became angry. So this was the being who killed Naraku…

But I had a better idea. Since I could hide my own scent, why tell him now who my father was?

I retreated a little and said "I am called Emi." He withdrew his sword and watched me curiously. I moved closer to his side, speaking more gently (I learned all my tricks from Father) "Are you the one who searched for the shards of the Shikon no Tama?"

"And what if I am!" he still had his defense shields up, but I could change that. "Then what if I could offer you my own? And a place to rest for the night?" It took much of me from wanting to take my revenge then and there, but why not kill five birds with one stone? He seemed suspicious, but thought nothing more when I mentioned hot food as well. "Excellent, go and fetch your friends, and ahead of you is a castle, there is where I live and I shall have a meal waiting for you."

As he left I returned to the castle in haste. I had many things to do if his band was going to come here, that included sending Kagura away with Kanna and Kohaku. This was no real problem since I give her as much freedom as she wants, as long as she does favors when I need them. So with those three gone, I was able to rid of all evidence of them and disguise the home long enough to wipe out any anxiety they might have. I ran a brush through my hair and apply some lip paint and other soft pieces of make up. I suddenly wanted to look pretty for Inu-Yasha. Strange thought…

They arrived promptly, all of them save one. Their Miko wasn't there. Apparently, my old man got one thing right and killed her. But I placed a look of pity on my face and gave them my mourning, laughing on the inside. I guided them to a dining room where my human servants left a meal. They all ate happily and I watched them intensely from my seat.

The Monk seemed prompt enough, all hands away from my ass. I guess the demon slayer kept him quite in line. Pretty as she is, I would not want to be the one to make her angry. The lad did not seem quite happy though, perhaps he missed the one who cared for him so passionately. That was the only thing that made me feel bad for him, but it soon passed. I couldn't keep my eyes off Inu-Yasha.

He has such a nice build for a half-breed. Healthy eater too, I couldn't help but laugh as he slurped down his food. I was content with watching him till the Monk, Miroku spoke. "Why is it that such a young maiden such as yourself live in such a palace alone?"

I deeply sigh and whimpered "Alas, it was not always this way. I lived for many years with my father, the lord of this castle till he was killed by another demon."

They all gasped and the Slayer, Sango replied "So you are a demon as well?"

I did my best not to hiss out from the pain, my father's killers at my table. I mumble the next part though "I'm only a half-demon. My mother was mortal. Dead as well." The room was dead silent.

It was their turn to look at me in sorrow. Pity is something I can not take, but I had to continue my act long enough for them to take the bite. When they were well fed, I escorted them to their rooms. But I doubted that they could enjoy them fully, they would be dead in the morning I assured myself. Inu-Yasha's was the last room I came to. He looked at me again, but differently than before. More tenderly, and I admit I blushed. "Would, you c-come in with me?" he murmured.

"S-sure…" I never could figure out why I said yes the way I did, but I did. It was a fairly modest room that I chose, with cranberry walls and cream curtains. In the center was a bed which he seated himself on, looking at me again with loving eyes. No one had ever looked at me like that in my life, at once it confused me. But I sat down beside him and folded my hands in my lap.

This felt odd being so shy, I usually am rather confident and strong, but I felt suddenly timid. My father never did discuss with me about mating and such, something key to talk about I'm sure. I turned myself to face him, and as I did I felt his lips crash on mine in my first kiss. It seemed like such a shock, yet it tasted totally sweet at the same time. The next moment became a total blur, as I laid under him, naked. My entire body was sweating and I cried out in pure ecstasy.

Yes, I had given my virginity to him. And every kiss he laid on my body was better than the next. I can still feel the way his body was on my own, skin to skin and I cried out each moan to the heavens in total bliss. I had never been shown true affection till that night when we came together, unknowingly as enemies, but as lovers.

I had given out my final moan of pleasure as he did too. Both our breathing became heavy and I could feel him smirking into my skin. He had made me weak, for the first time in my life I was weak. Inu-Yashs kissed back up from my neck to my lips and I lied there taking it all in. This complicated everything in my mind set. How was I going to kill him now!

But as we lied together, a familiar presences came into range. I sensed her before he could even speak. I snarled in rage and shot up, pulling on my robe in haste. He seemed confused and tried to pull me back in. I batted his hand away and ran outside. She had a lot of nerve to even make herself present here. "It's been quite sometime…Mother."

Kikyo stood there silently. Her cold eyes gazed on me in the midst of the night. "Considering your breeding, you turned out quite lovely Emi… my daughter."

I glared at her menacingly. "Just tell me what you want Woman so I may return to my bed."

"I sensed Inu-Yasha here. What have you done with him!"

I smirked at her the way my father use to. "I got out of him what you never could."

Her eyes widened in horror and she shouted at me, calling me such things as liar and deceiver. But oh what a precious moment it was when he came out, half naked and just as shocked to see her. "K-Kikyo! W-What are you d-doing here!"

"I would ask the same of you! Sleeping with my own child!" Oh, so now I'm her child. Never was that way before.

"C-Child! With who!" But before I could answer for him, he seemed to put two and two together. "YOU SLEPT WITH NARAKU!"

"And you killed my father." I said flatly. I turned towards him, covering myself up with my robe as best to my ability. He looked disgusted suddenly, realizing that I was the spawn of his most hated enemy. It hurt me in some way, but I could not let it show. "So this was all a trick! A lie so you could kill us for your father's revenge! You are just like him!"

That is the part that hurt the most. He saw me nothing more than just my father's daughter. But I made a mocking laugh and said "The thought did cross my mind, but it seemed you had a different idea in mind."

He closed his eyes from the mental anguish. What a downer the moment was. But I couldn't take it anymore. "Leave now Inu-Yasha…"

Even my mother was confused. I was letting him go without another thought in mind. From the corner of my eye, I felt something that I had never felt before; a tear. I had shed my first tear in my life. Why? Because I made and fell in love with the man who killed my father. I shrieked at him "Leave me now!"

The castle air began to thicken and move at my will. The others moved out to see what the commotion had been about. But I rose up to the sky, looking down at all of them. I kept staring at him, my one love, my Inu-Yasha…I had betrayed you in a solid night. And you had stolen my heart.

So this is my present dilemma. I am in love with the one I am suppose to kill. But it doesn't seem to matter does it? I can sit here and plot all I want but I can do nothing else. If I were my father, I would have killed him just as he climaxed and be done with it.

But I am not my father, or my mother.

I am Emi…I want to be Emi. That night was the first time I could ever be that.

Now it was gone…

* * *

righto! i really like this one! plz check out my other stories! this one will be an iy/oc 


	2. Wicked Me

Lying on my throne can only do so much for the spirit. I can't help but think of him, his scent, his skin on my own. How pathetic have I become?

"Mistress, do you think it is wise to have left the half-breed free to go?" Kagura walks in casually and sits beside me. She brushes her kimono gently before turning to me again. "He now knows about yourself and that few of Naraku's minions survived his last attack."

I smile lazily at her and reply "And what could he possibly do to me? If he knows my heritage than it would give him the right to fear me. And besides, if he dared to lay a claw on me I would strike him with Black Venom."

She smirks and rubs my back, as if one would do to their little sister. "You are such an actress my dear Emi. Do you remember how you were when you first met him?"

I growl in annoyance. How dare she remind me of my folly. My fists clench in anger and I strike a stone statue next to me. It flies into small pieces and I holler _"It is a mistake that shall be fixed! Now go!"_

In fear, she leaves. The room is still and silent, I am now alone. I push the bangs out of my face and think: What do I do with this weakness? I close my eyes and massage my temples. There must be some distraction to this. "In a fix, aren't we Emi-san?"

"Sessho-maru sama…" I look up to see the imperial youkai leaning on a column of my palace. He is elegant and polished as always, nothing like that brother of his I love. Not even close to comparison. Inu-Yasha is totally untamed, the Lord is so subtle. I could never see him as anything to me, but I was prone to show him respect. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My brother," he said coolly, "I heard that you had a run with him recently, or more of _fun_ with him."

I snarl in spite, was I going to be the blunt joke of the demon world! When I take over they are all so dead… "So? Your point to this?"

"Do you know of where he was heading?"

"No, nor would I tell you." I turn my back to him and sigh heavily "Now if you would please excuse me, I have much to att-!" Before I know it he wraps his arm around my waist and inhales deeply into my hair. I am shocked and angered by this and lash out violently at him. I leave two distinct cuts on his cheeks and release the sweet flow of blood run down his pale skin. He screams in anguish, poison is sinking into his body. I'm glad, but its not enough to kill him, but give a good enough lesson.

"You bitch!"

"I'm not going to be like my father, I don't play nice." I stand up straight and stare coldly. "Now get out, and do your own dirty work."

And the lord leaves, I am alone again. I brush I claw of mine through my hair, I glance slightly at my naturally black nails. They are a constant reminder of the poison that fills my body, replacing my blood and keeping me alive now.

But now, what to do about Inu-Yasha…

I walk through the forests again, they are much richer here than my last location. I touch the limbs of a low hanging sakura branch, this is truly a blessed beauty. It scent is sweet and entrancing, but it makes me feel pained for some reason.

It has been three weeks since I gave myself to him, did he even think of me?

"What are you doing here?" a voice calls to me.

I turn around to see a wolf demon, the one know as Koga of the East Cave. He has long gruff black hair in a high pony tail and total blue eyes. He stands erect and proud, very full of himself as all males are. I just place my hands on my hips and stare at him. "Whatever I want."

He snorts and says "This no place for a woman like you."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "It isn't?"

"A woman like you," he smirks just thinking it, "should be in my bed…"

Man was everyone out to get into my pants today?

"Think not, call me when a real man shows up."

He growls in anger. "We'll see about that!" He charges straight for me. The winds of his running take giant momentum. I smirk and take a fighting stance, this would be fun.

His claws collide with mine as I block his first attack, not bad for a start. He tries to knock me over with a leg sweep, which I easily escape and jump to the side. He leaps towards me again, desperately trying to lay a hit on me. But I dodge each one to his dismay, I have been trained for anything like this.

"Start again Emi!" Father's attack came from all sides of me. Every whip and lash struck me with great power. But I was so young and small (barely ten) I could never keep up. I screamed out in pain as the vine collided with my back. I could feel the blood running down. He scolded me "Weak. How dare you even call yourself my child…"

I am never weak.

Every move he makes builds intensity, but its fruitless. He must be wondering how I dodge him, heh. I'm tired of this game with him, I elongate my claws to draw a final blow. I clasp his neck with a single hand. The flesh of his neck is so warm, so vital, but it turns cold while the poison sinks in. Such pretty blues eyes, wide with horror and fear. But rest easy now warrior, your time is now done. His body collapses under me, he is limp and near lifeless. But do I kill him? He has no purpose here…

And so the wolf demon dies.

I drop his body, it turns paler in death. He seemed so beautiful, so strong and full of pride. A thought comes to me. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. So I pick him up again, and drag him to my home like some trophy prize. My dear wolf, welcome to my new army of Hell…

When I enter, I toss my kill on the floor, Kanna is serving tea. Oh sweet white-haired child, the array of desciving innocence is simply alluring to me. "Mistress…" her soft voice drawls out as she hands me a cup. "Your tea…"

I take it from her, with a small thank you. The aroma of it is soothing and gentle, it is hot and sweet on my lips. A small smile graces me in thinking. "Back to my old wicked self again."

* * *

sorry it is so short loves, but ch.3 will be up asap and so will ch. of The Color of Blood and Tears!

also i would like to thank...

Janine (DarkSilver15),

Lindsy (nancystagerat),

mandi (Rhayvnne Descythe)

missmanga90,

dragonshadow,

panmotto,

Joesphine Jekyl

DarkAnimePriestess

evil mistress

CRAZYABOUTANIME

you are all so loverly! ttfn tata for now!


	3. Innocence of the Pure Child

My energy has finally been revived from the long spell I have just preformed the previous night. But I think I have out done myself with this one, I really think I did. My hands run over the new black pelt and armor I had given Koga. His whole body is still, eyes iced over to show no true emotion, and obedient to my whim. Hn, maybe my old man had some good tricks on him after all, useful ones anyway, others were just pointless. The wolf as a willing servant might not be as bad as I thought it would be, at least he might be able to get a job done.

If you are wondering, yes, Koga is alive again, so you may all stop mourning the idiot's downfall. Thanks to me of course and all of my demonic magic. And the upside of all this is he's perfect for the tasks I need him to do. Kagura of course, does not seem all too keen on this, they were great enemies after all. But I am the Mistress here and what I say goes. And what I say is that Koga is mine to serve me as I see so fit.

I continue to inspect my latest work, making sure every detail is in check. He breathes slowly and calmly, not moving one inch in fear I strike him. My claws glide over his olive-skin. I do my best to examine his legs and arms, feeling their tight muscles. My eyes sweep over his chiseled face and legs, fingers through his black hair. I give him credit, he is a picture of an Adonis. Taking a step back, I nod in some approval. He humbly (if not willingly) bows before me. "My Mistress…"

My hands brush back the dark bangs on his face and I kiss his forehead. He shakes in fear. I guess it would unnerve anyone, seeing as I just killed him and brought him back from the Realm of the Dead. Honestly I think he should be grateful. Wouldn't it be better to serve the most powerful demon on earth rather than be killed by them? I would think so.

The palace is full but deathly still, I hate these silences in the vastness of it all. I walk down from my throne with Kagura and him watching my every move. But it is little Kanna whom I love, that called out to me. "Mistress? Where are you going?"

I turn to them and reply "Koga, lead me to the grave of she who was a rebirth of Mother and could see the Shikon no Tama."

They are all stunned, horrified almost. Koga licks his lips nervously and Kagura shakes her head in disbelief. "Must I repeat myself? Take me to the grave of she who was known as Kagome!"

He is still in shock, very well. I flash myself over to him, merely inches away from his face. My eyes bore though his and I can see the fear in his ice-blue orbs. "Now wolf, I will not ask again. Take me there."

Defeated, he nods. Slowly passing me, he makes his way out of the throne room and mutters. "This way Mistress…"

I feel myself smirk, this will show him where power lies. With some minor instructions to Kagura, I follow him in his whirlwind pace. He is quiet the entire time, no doubt thinking of the girl he loves, who is sleeping six feet in the earth. But wait till he sees what is in store this day.

Deep within the Valley of Loss, there stands a single monument for she, the one who had over come time. I had seen the villagers built it when I was still very small, but I could never understand what it was for. When I asked my father, he said it was "The end of a nuisance." Well, it seems because of that nuisance he is dead as well. But I still remember being that child, watching them as they laid that tiny coffin onto the stone pillar, thinking how pretty she was. And I remember being that child and thinking how lovely she was, even in her death. Becoming suddenly angry, my father killed something so lovely just because he found her to be "a nuisance."

There are marble pillars with a solid stone roof that cover a shade the sarcophagus that sat underneath it. My hands go over the smooth top, cold and deserted as it seems. Even here Koga is still silent, memories such as this might be hard to bear on one such as he. What will happen with this plan of mine? "Mistress, we must hurry. It is known that Inu-Yasha, the half-breed that defeated your father," he cringes "comes here to visit the grave."

Inu-Yasha comes here? My mind races in anxiety and fury, did he still love her? Or Kami forbid, my mother?

No matter, this plan must take full effect if I am to complete the Jewel. I roll the sleeves of my kimono and hold my hands over the grave. I have to relax and concentrate now, lest the spell not work. The world becomes nothing but surges of energy around me and I must focus them on her. Her and her alone. The air in my lungs becomes thick in this heated magic, but I press on further. I feel myself calling out to her.

_Kagome…Kagome…come to me now Kagome! It is time to come home…come home to me!_

The winds play a sadder song for we, ah! Inu-Yasha! Can your heart melt from it's hardened shell, long enough to hear the bitter-sweet melody? Can you become less cold to me that you hear my song, our song? I pray that you do. I pray you understand the pain and love you have put me through, feel what I feel. Love, for the love I have for you.

Everything goes faster and slower at the same time over again. My breath becomes heavy, as if I was overtaken in lust, but it is the lust for this magic I was born with. The earth shakes, but I remain still and the air is creating a void. Light fills the sky but I can not see it, a ring crashes through the air, but I hear nothing. I am caught in the moment, and will not escape till it is done.

My world is slowing down, I can feel a hand reach and touch my own. Hazily, I open my eyes and gaze at her. She is as lovely as I have always been told and had seen as a whelp; long, dark silky hair cascading down to the small of her back, innocent doe-brown eyes and the smile of an angel, yet so fallen from her grace. I caress her cheek with the back of my hand. Running my skin against hers; she was truly alive. "Kagome…"

She seems gentle to me, mild and confused. This was the girl my father hated with all his heart? The one my mother, Kikyo tried to kill? She bites her lower lip, her eyes seem to quiver and she whispers hoarsely "Were you… the one calling me? After being gone for so long?" The voice she uses is so weak from not being used in the years that have gone by.

"Yes Kagome, I called for you to come to me. To return home." She is shivering as I speak, she must be so chilled to the bone. Her body is so tiny and frail, like a doll's almost, naked and pale as well. To the best of my ability I gather up in my arms. She has a sweet scent, like incense and water from a spring, a delicate aroma, shy like she is. Everything about her is pure and simple. Something I am very unacquainted to still. But I know she holds incredible power, which is now at my disposal. I pull a blanket from out of my sleeve that I had packed previously. Wrapping it around my beautiful china doll's body, then I press my lips to her forehead in a small, motherly kiss. "I'll take you home my lovely one, and I promise everything will be alright."

Koga must be in some sort of shock, because he has said nothing just yet. I turn to him, still being careful not to damage the precious vessel in my arms. He is trembling like a leaf. What a thing it must be for him, to see sweet little Kagome of the unearthly worlds again. But then again, the resurrecting of the dead is always something to really witness. I see he wants to reach out for her. And immediately, she recognizes him. "K-Koga kun!"

With out really thinking, I let him take her into his arms, embracing her in a loving way. It makes my heart heavy, they seem to love each other very much. To what level, I do not know, was it as deep as Inu-Yasha and I? But then again, how deep could it have been for him if he hates me so? I try not to look at them longer, it hurts. Barely, I hear her call to me. "Mistress, are we leaving?"

I look at them again, still tight in a lovers' embrace, as if they wanted to hold each other for what they could have as forever. A mortal's forever seems enough for those two. They look so warm and perfect, like nothing could disturb them but my own, unneeded presence. I turn back my attention to the sun set, the dashing colors of red, yellow and pink. Centralized in harmony with nothing to destroy its perfect ness... except for maybe myself and the night.

My head shakes and I say "No, not I dear Kagome. Koga, take her home and settle her in. Your rooms are next to mine, and make sure she is good and rested, you hear me? I shall be back later this evening. Don't come looking for me."

They have their tongues caught in their mouths, I figured as much. But I want to be alone for a while, and I believe they wanted to be alone as well. With out another notion, they leave me in the hallow valley. The winds chill me down and play their sad, sad song. There is a strange, yet slightly familiar feeling returning to my eyes.

They are releasing tears again, like the ones I cried for him that faithful night. I try to wipe them away, only to spread them more across my lips and cheeks. Then I start to cry harder, loosing all control of myself and letting my legs collapse underneath me. Why am I doing this? What has happened to me? But no matter how I seem to beg myself to stop this, they continue to flow from my eyes and down to my lips. They taste salty, like the salt in blood. But it is a soft, sweeter taste then the crimson life force, these are cleaner, pure and clear. Something that I could never hope to be…

The bushes rustle behind me, but I ignore them, for what did it matter. The person comes closer, but I can't see through my tears to care. If they do so attack me, let them. I have nothing else to live for anyway. Love will be the death of me for this.

But then again, its not like I can die, right?

A hand is on my shoulder, gripping me firmly, but almost gently. An arm follows it, to hold me closer to the body of this stranger. Scent, sweet scent, you are no stranger to me, are you? My tears flow down from my face onto his beautiful red hoari top. His clawed hand runs through my hair, brushing each hand with his finger tips. If this is truly a dream, gods of this world let me sleep! At least then here I can be happy to live. A hand cups my cheek and forces me gingerly to look up at him, sweet golden-amber eyes that are oh so familiar to me.

"Inu-Yasha…"

He is silent, his eyes provide the only light around me. It seemed to be getting darker by the moment. But what did I care? He is here, as am I. He slowly brushes his thumb on my lips and cheek. Still he says nothing, but he pulls me into a tighter embrace. My head is on his shoulder, I am weeping out of joy. Sudden and happy joy, reunited with him again.

But I feel nervous, what if this was a trap, a lure into a false sense of security. As I try to pull back a little, but he clutches me tighter. My eyes squeeze shut, I want to wake up now, to see through this deceit. His scent is intoxicating to me, I find myself inhaling deeply into his neck. My heart is racing in my chest, my hands tangle into his shirt. If this is a trick, I'll die a happier me.

"Emi…what have you done with Kagome?" So this is what this is about? Hn, I should have known. I pull myself out of his arms, he has only come to hurt me again. "Your love is not hear, she is with Koga the Wolf demon, and where they went off to I have no idea." I sneer at him, trying to cover my hurt. "It seems she had forgotten about you."

He says nothing for a moment, then turns to look at the ground. "My love…but she is not with Koga, is she?"

"Then if it is my mother whom you want, I choose not to speak with her. After all she has tried to kill me more than once, I seem to be the spawn of Satan." I whisper in hate, only the hate is not reserved for him.

And still he shakes his head, eyes still on the earth. "That would be impossible, I lost my love for her a long time ago. For her and Kagome…"

"Then what, Inu-Yasha." I turn to face him. "What do you want from me?"

He gazes up at me, amber pools of heat that burn my body. I drown in them. "It is you; you are my love. And it is you who I want and constantly think of! And I know you feel the same! Give me one more night to love you Emi! And I shall be at peace!"

* * *

an abscure way to end it, but! it had to be done! i am that crazy man, crazy like Buddha! MUHHAHAHAHA! 


	4. The Fear of Love

i am so, SO sorry! my life has been a little out of it, bows please forgive me!

i love you all! especially dragon shadow, Lindsy and Janine.

* * *

I can't breath, I just can't know. Inu-Yasha…l-loves me? He really loves me? This can't be happening, this really can't be…He killed my father, my mother betrayed him…This can't be happening, it just can't! It makes no sense for him to fall in love with me…can it? I back away from him, shaking my head violently. My voice stutters, I huddle my arms around my body. "Y-You're lying! I won't fall for such a trick as this! You have to be lying Inu-Yasha!"

My arms huddle my around my chest, I shiver from shock and sudden lack of warmth. It's as if a piercing cold is surging through out my entire body, causing me to shake uncontrollably. And it is he that did this to me, the one who dared to make me so weak. Even with all the training I endured as a child by the hands of a cruel father, all the pain I pushed on to myself. Only he has the ability to drain all of my common sense and make me as mortal as any human girl I could have been if it were not for my parents' unnatural births. I keep walking back away from him, as if he would leap on me at any moment and attack me. And I am half expecting it to happen too. I mean, we are suppose to be enemies, it would make sense wouldn't it?

But for every step I take, he makes another towards me. My back is pinned up against a boulder and he corners me against it. His arms wrap around me tightly. And no matter how hard I try to pull myself away, he clutches me closer to him. But he is full of heat, loving warmth. I close my eyes, weeping silently into his chest. "Y-You have to be lying, this can't be real…"

He lifts my chin to look him in the eye. I see tiny, shimmering tears coming down his cheek as well. They are silver, mixing with his golden gaze. He cups my face in his hands, leaning in and kissing every inch of my face with his lips. On the tip of my tongue I can taste his salty-sweet tears as the run down and mix with my own. I kiss him back, his face, lips, neck, anything I can reach. I cry harder, I can't take anymore of this. I hear him whisper in between kisses, "I love you...I love you…I love you so much…"

We are kissing again, hard and deeply. I tangle my body with his, letting my body die to him, become one with him. I was suppose to hate him, I was born to kill him. Yet…I am right here in his arms. Both we are more alike than people know. We are on the constant border line between human and demon, lover and death dealer. I hardly know him, yet I feel like I belong when we are together.

He slowly lowers my back to the ground. His claw runs over my kimono top and I become nervous suddenly. When I try to stop his hand, he takes mine in his own and kisses my finger tips. He shushes my whimpers and takes my lips again. Hot and cold flashes fly between me as I watch the crumples of my clothes fall to the ground. Looking up at him, I see his hoari top land carelessly behind him and his bare chest in the conscience moon light. Our bodies touch again, and he whispers in my ear. "One more night, and I'll be whole…I'll know you love me then…"

Is love suppose to be addictive? It feels that way when ever I think of him. He caresses my skin so slowly painful, I thought I might die of torment. His fingers drag through my braid and set all strands of my hair free. He looks so loving and real, I stop him momentarily, I have one more question. "Who do you see; your enemy, or your love?"

He is looking right through me, like the reflection of golden of two perfect gold discuses. Inu-Yasha brushes his hand across my cheek another time and says "I see Emi."

That is all I need to hear. I kiss him hard again with his poor swollen lips. It seems to be enough for him to, and he kisses back and I lose myself in him again, and him in me. There seemed like nothing but hot pools in my body and perfect bliss as we merge together in our passion again. Like you'd imagine how mad angels make their love.

I am almost at my peak, I hear him growl in my ear. "Swear you'll be mine."

"I swear." I moan out.

"Tell me you love me."

"Do I even need to say it?"

"One more time for me."

"I love you…I love you…I love you till the day I die!" I cry and climax as he spills hot seed inside my body. He leans his forehead against mine in a smile of absolute triumph. "That might take a while."

* * *

"The stars seem perfect tonight." I whisper to him as we lie in our defiled summer grass. Pale light is reflecting off his nude skin, he looks like how an heavenly creature would. His eyes are shut for the tired moment, but he opens one to look at me. Turning to lay on his side, he replies "They only shine because you are happy."

"Well you are the source of it."

"You only say that 'cause I'm such a great screw."

"I take that back, you're an ass."

"You love my ass."

"Bite me."

"Are you sure…" I playfully punch his shoulder. He laughs light heartedly, wrapping his arm around my waist. Everything seems content and peaceful, I don't want to ruin it. But I find myself frowning, weren't there consequences to all we have done? There were sure to be others who find out. And what about pregnancy? These words play in my head like an off set melody. He toys with my hair nonchalantly. "You're scared huh?"

"I fear nothing."

"Liar, you looked like you were going to piss yourself when I told you I love you." He kisses my neck tenderly. "And that says something."

I turn my face away from him. He runs his claw up and down my cheek gingerly as we bathe in the night. What will happen when we leave now? Will the others sense I have been with him? It matters not. This is just too perfect for anything else anyway. But am I afraid? I have been trained in all extremes to never be afraid…

* * *

"Don't scream…" Father tried to coax me as he prepared another "test." The long legged spiders began to crawl up my arms as I quivered in fear. At this time I was only five, and it was at this age that Father wanted to "take the fear out of me." So here he sat me in a tank of spiders. My breath was heavy, I knew if I screamed, the spiders would attack. My skin quivered as being a mere babe, wondering in the back of my mind why my daddy would do this to me? Why was it so bad to be afraid of things?

So I never feared anything again.

* * *

Inu-Yasha's claw traced my skin slowly, almost etching me with his finger tip. I shudder in part of his touch and part of the memory I experienced. He senses that something is bothering me, so he throws his hoari top over me as a blanket to keep me warm. I look at him out of the blue, but he just pulls me close to his body and murmurs "Get some sleep will ya? We just had a very_ busy_ night and you my love, need sleep."

With a faint smile on my face, I did as I was so told. My eyes laid closed and I am graced with sleep. Storm, hail, demon, nothing can ruin this for me. Everything is perfect, he is too perfect. A warm pit emerges in my heart as if it was beating with blood for the first time.

Is this what it is like to actually be…Happy?

I like it.


End file.
